This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Toilets typically include a bowl and a seat. Often the seat is hingedly mounted to the bowl such that the seat can be rotated between two positions (e.g., a down position and an up position). On some toilets, the bowl and the seat may be monolithically formed, such that the seat cannot be rotated relative to, or otherwise removed from, the bowl. Such toilets may be referred to as ligature-free toilets, in that the toilet does not include any fasteners that would allow a person to move the seat relative to, or otherwise remove the seat from, the bowl. Accordingly, the seat of a ligature-free toilet cannot be used by a person to cause harm to such person, another person, or the person's surroundings.
While conventional ligature-free toilets may have proven useful for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.